


Scoring A Home Run

by Shazza777



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baseball, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Word Prompts, Post-Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazza777/pseuds/Shazza777
Summary: Mulder tries to teach Scully baseball. What could go wrong?





	Scoring A Home Run

Title: Scoring A Home Run

Author: Shazza777

Category: MSR

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine. No infringement intended.

Summary: Mulder tries to teach Scully how to play baseball. What could go wrong?

Author’s Notes: Instead of a word prompt this week, Pereybere and myself decided on an episode prompt. I got The Unnatural and I chose Folie A Deux for her. Go check out her stuff, it is amazing!

**Scoring A Home Run**

The stars twinkled in the night sky as Fox Mulder stood against the wire fence waiting for Scully to join him. The sun’s warmth had long been lost to the cloudless sky, causing the young boy to rub his hands together to try and keep some heat in them.

“Come on, Scully,” he teased, “What's the worst that could happen?”

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards him. Not knowing the first thing about baseball she knew this wasn't going to end well. Mostly for her.

“Mulder, can we go home?” she pleaded, “It's cold, late and I just want to curl up in bed with a good book.”

He handed the baseball bat to her indicating that she wasn't getting her own way. Reluctantly taking it, she let the piece of wood hang down by her side.

“Not until I teach you the basics of baseball. It will be fun!” he said with a bit too much enthusiasm in his voice.

He slid in behind her and lifted the bat up in front of her. He guided her hands to where they should be holding the bat.

“Now, you will want to get your stance just right or you will have no control of the bat or the ball,” he instructed placing his hands on her hips.

Scully shifted allowing him to move her just so. She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned his head over her shoulder to help her get a good grip on the bat. They wrestled with the bat, putting their hands over each other’s until they got it just right.

“Now the trick is,” Mulder explained, “Keep your eye on the ball at all times. Don't worry about the bat, just always watch the ball and you can't go wrong.”

She give a slight turn of the head with her eyebrows raised.

“Clearly you have never seen me trying to bat a ball,” she laughed.

Mulder give a gentle nod of the head at the boy, instructing him to start feeding the balls through the machine. Standing firmly on his own two feet he waited for the first ball to pop out.

“Ready?”

The ball shot towards them as they swung the bat together. Hitting it with a gentle tap the ball fell a few feet to the side of them.

“Ok, not a bad first attempt, but really get the swing in there. Pretend the ball that is zooming at you is something or someone you hate,” he smirked, “Or pretend my face is on it since you are cursing under your breath about me keeping you out in the cold.”

She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow as she turned to give him a dirty look.

“Can I not just hit you with the ba...” Scully cried out in pain as she dropped the bat.

The baseball dropped at the tips of her shoes, as she clutched her eye, where the ball had just moments before smacked her.

“Scully!,” Mulder panicked, “Are you ok? Let me have a look, see the damage.”

He followed her movements round in a circle has she tried to pace the pain away. The young boy run up to her, terrified of having been the one responsible.

“Ma'am, are you ok? I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hur...”

“It's ok,” Mulder reassured him, “Was just an accident. Here, there's your money, now run along home and don't worry.” he said reaching into his jeans pocket for the money.

He gently removed her hand away from her eye to inspect the damage. Her eye was watery and bloodshot. A little swelling as well but no notable bruise, although she could well end up with a black eye in the morning.

“Come on,” he guided, “Let's get you home and get an ice pack on it.”

******

The back of Mulder's apartment door hit off the wall as he swung it open. Leading Scully safely to the couch, he headed straight to the freezer to grab an ice pack.

“Here,” he handed it to her, “Hopefully keep the swelling down.” He sat down beside her.

She removed her hand from her eye and winced as she put the ice pack on it instead, knowing that it was going to hurt like hell in the morning.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

Scully propped the cushion up behind her as she leaned back on the couch. Mulder remained sitting forward, his face portraying a guilty look. He’d pushed her into playing and so this happened because of him, he should have just let her go home and read her book.

“I'm sorry Scully,” he spoke softly, “It's my fault you got hit by the ball.”

“No it isn't,” she swiped her hand at him gently, “I should have hit the ball.”

He stood up, his tall, lithe frame towering over her.

“You want a drink?” he asked.

Nodding her head, she sank further into the couch. No wonder Mulder slept on it so much when it was so comfortable. Breathing out slowly she closed her good eye and listened as Mulder pottered about the kitchen. Kettle was boiling, cups were being set down, she found all those noises comforting. She felt very relaxed, although she knew anytime she was with Mulder, she was always relaxed. He had a certain way that he made her feel. Many a night, she had lay in bed wondering what it would be like, just to be lying in his muscular arms, running her fingers along his skin.

“Scully?”

She jumped a little, startled by the interruption of her thoughts.

Mulder set the mug of tea down on the coffee table. No coaster, just some book that had been sitting there long enough to gain ring marks on top of ring marks. The look of guilt remained on his face and Scully guessed that it would for some time. Mulder hated seeing her hurt more than anything in the world. She sat forward so that she was sitting even with him.

“Mulder stop it, this is never going to be your fault,” she put her ice pack on the table and grasped his hands with hers. “Stop blaming yourself.”

“Yeah but...”

She put her fingers to his lips and cut him off. Sliding up beside him, she was so close she could feel his breath.

“No and I don't want to hear about it again.”

They looked intently at each other. Neither one wanting to be the one to look away first. They both felt it. Being so close to each other was electric. What felt like minutes was mere seconds before Mulder leaned his head down closer and placed his lips on her mouth. Gently at first, all the while wondering if he should be doing this, but then, she kissed him back. Their lips becoming more moist with every kiss.

“Scu...” he trailed off.

He could feel the bulge in his jeans becoming harder, how he wanted her to be the one to release him from his torment. She sank her fingers into his hair, as she pushed him back so he was lying down, not once letting the kiss break. She pushed her tongue into his mouth forcefully, searching for his own. Straddling him, she felt him harden between her, turning her on so much more.

Scully was the first to break the kiss, so she could plant gentle kisses round his neck as her hands tip toed up his firm chest, feeling every muscle expanding in and out as his breathing became deeper. Moving downwards, he took the opportunity and grappled for the hem of his t-shirt so he could pull it off. He had never wanted a woman more than he wanted Dana Scully, right this very moment. He felt, he never would again either.

Looking up and giving him a cheeky smile she pulled down his zipper, eager to release him from his prison. He inhaled deeply knowing what she was planning, lifting his behind in to the air slightly, he allowed her to pull down his jeans and boxers. She sat back momentarily transfixed with what was in front of her. Mulder lying there in all his nakedness, fully exposed to her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He sat up, keen to feel her lips on his again. Not wanting to ever tear himself away from her. He wanted to taste her, explore every crevice of her body. He kissed her hard whilst unbuttoning her blouse, letting it slip off her shoulders onto the floor. His hands roamed over her breasts, her nipples becoming more peaked as he teased them between his thumb and index fingers. He flung her bra onto the floor as his lips enclosed her nipple, his tongue playing with it before he sucked it.

Scully stood up to removed the remainder of her clothes, revealing herself to him. He bit his lip, studying her before standing with her and cupping her face in his hands as he playfully bit down on her lip.

“You look magnificent,” he breathed heavily.

She pushed him down gently and then got down on her knees. The rug felt rough on her bare knees but she hardly noticed. She wrapped her hand round his penis, she could almost feel the pressure built up, waiting for her touch. She moved her hand up and down, twisting tenderly as she done so. Listening to Mulder's breathing become more rapid, knowing he was close to exploding. She tickled the tip of it with her tongue before letting his hardness enter her mouth. His moan escaped louder than he had planned. He had never been touched like this. All those years of wanting her and now he had her, he didn't want it to end so soon.

He moved over so he could lie her down on the couch. Taking in her body once again, he didn't think he had ever seen such perfection before him. He cupped her breast in her hand as he leaned in for another kiss. Planting butterfly kisses on her tummy, he slide a finger into her, feeling her wetness. She was ready for him. Adding another finger he used his thumb to play with her, making her wetter. He followed shortly after with his tongue, tasting her juices, savouring the moment as he teased her with his tongue.

She grabbed him by the tip of the hair unable to wait any longer before having him inside her. She was ready and she knew he was too.

“Mulder,” she called.

He knew what she wanted. He nibbled on her bottom lip as he positioned himself. They both gasped as he entered her, his hardness throbbing against her wetness. He moved in and out slowly as she matched his motion. With every movement their desire built up more. Both of them wanting that release so desperately. The pace quickened as Mulder kissed her with such passion it surprised her. Their bodies in rhythm with each others, she dug her nails into his back as she felt the need to cum. He slammed his body against her as Scully let out a noise that could only be described as letting go. She felt the vibrations of it ripple through her body causing goosebumps to appear. Mulder didn't need to hear any more as he exploded inside her, his shoulders relaxing with the release from it.

They lay on the couch with the blanket around them, their fingers entwined. This had changed the dynamic of their relationship, but not one of them cared. It was always going to be them against the world anyway.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah?” he looked down into her eyes.

“My eye hurts.” 

END

As always, if you like it please give me some kudos. Remember to also check out Pereybere's story Folie A Deux. Thank you.


End file.
